Titanic Terror
' Titanic Terror' is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The team heads south to Atlanta to investigate the famous Titanic exhibit that's currently housed in the Georgia Aquarium. The Titanic Aquatic is a traveling exhibit and allegedly wherever it goes paranormals follow. When the exhibit was in Athens, Greece voices were heard and people asked about the character actor dressed in black wardrobe, but there was no character actor in the show. Georgia Aquarium staff, volunteers and others have had eerie feelings and have seen shadows and feelings of cold in the cabin exhibit. In the iceberg exhibit patrons can touch the simulated iceberg to see what the water temperature was like on the day the ship sank in 1912. In that same room a volunteer felt like someone was behind her and she then felt pressure pushing down on her head that made her feel like she was wearing a swimming cap. In the artifacts exhibit which houses some of the personal artifacts of people who were on board. A patron in the room was trying to read one of the plaques on the wall and suddenly felt like he was about to black out. When Jay and Grant first investigate the cabin exhibit they notice an anomalous cold spot. The hunters next go to the iceberg exhibit and notice a similar cold spot in one area of the room. To get to the bottom of things, they use the ambient thermometer in the room and by doing this they were able to validate that there was a cold spot about five feet tall. Then Jason felt as though something tugged on his sweatshirt. Eerily, this is the same area where the volunteer felt as though something was pressing on her head. Meanwhile Dave and Steve conduct an EVP session in the artifact room. The ghost hunters were hoping to find any validity to the claim that the entities sometimes have attached themselves to artifacts that used to belong to them, but unfortunately they didn't experience anything while in the room. But Jason and Grants experience in the artifact room was entirely different. Grant thought he saw a full-bodied apparition, which he mistook for Jason walk into the room. Then when Jason and Grant were sitting on the floor they saw someone walk from the right to the left near the door. And when Grant was trying to get up from where he and Jason were sitting he felt a very firm hand on his shoulder push him down. Guest ghost hunters Joe and Diannna Avena have investigated the Aquarium before with their Georgia-based team. In previous hunts, the two found substantial activity in the back hallway in the cold-water quest area, so they decided to head back there once again. Yet unfortunately, neither of the investigators made any contact with the paranormals this time. In addition to the evidence they gathered during the hunt, TAPS also picked up a voice on the recorder in the iceberg room saying, "No, please wait." Based on all of the substantial evidence gathered during the hunt, the team confirmed that there is definitely paranormal activity attached to the Titanic Aquatic at the Georgia Aquarium. Gaither Plantation The team next investigates the Gaither Plantation in Covington Georgia. (Judy Gaither Dial) Gaither was built in the mid 1850s as a cotton plantation and it's said that both the original owner and his nine-year-old daughter died on the plantation and confederate soldiers were also rumored to have died there as well. In the main dining room, the doors on the buffet have been known to open and close by themselves periodically. The great great granddaughter of the Gaithers, Judy Gaither Dial, gives TAPS a private tour of the house before they began their hunt. Judy explained that the current caretaker has heard footsteps and seen shadows and Judy claims to have been touched while in the bedroom of her great great grandmother Cecilia. Judy and others have heard music and stomping coming from the attic, which she refused to enter. In the church on the property a pastor killed his wife and then committed suicide. To date many have recounted numerous paranormal experiences while there. Before TAPS began the hunt, Grant became ill and went back to the hotel, so guest hunter Joe Avena assisted Jason with the investigation. Jason and Joe began their search in the attic and while there, they continually heard footsteps and shuffling. Choosing to use a very basic method of tracking ghosts, Jason poured flour on the floor in hopes of tracking the footsteps of whatever might be walking through the attic. This technique worked accurately and each of the hunters saw footprints that had treaded through the flour towards the steps that led to the entrance of the attic. Meanwhile Kris, Amy and Dianna conducted an EVP session in Cecilia's room asking her about the family's history and the plantation. Yet neither of the hunters received any substantial response. Then in the church Dave and Steve investigated the claim that a chair near the front pew vibrates. When sitting in the chair, Dave didn't notice anything alarming, but the two did hear a hissing sound that appeared to be moving closer to them. Yet upon further debunking they realized that a bat was making the hissing noise. While at central command TAPS noticed that one of their recorders in the dinning room picked up what sounded like three knocks that occurred during Dianna and Joes EVP session. And shockingly, one of their video cameras picked up footage of the cabinet doors actually swinging open by themselves. This evidence as well as the remarkable experiences that Joe and Jason had in the attic, led TAPS to conclude that there is paranormal activity at the Gaither Plantation. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes